Trust In Me.
Trust In Me is the fifth episode of Power Rangers: Dino Fusion. Synopsis. The Rangers training excerises are ruined when they face off against evil clones of themselves. Plot. The episode starts off with Ian having a dream of the Great Dinosaur War against the Crittox invaders as he fights alongside a man wearing a golden armor. Crittox Monsters are seen shooting at Ian and the strange man as they fall to the ground. Judge Duxton walks up to the two fallen warriors and grabs a hold off the man as he drains his energy. Ian tries to save his comrade only to be tossed aside by General Razorgor who begin to laugh out in pleasure. Ian watches from a distance as his friend cries out in agony as the dream ends with Ian waking up and shouting, "No!". At the Royal Court Palace Spacira and Luckiru questions Judge Duxton's absence to which General Razorgor tells them that he had business to attend too. At the same time General Grieves walks into the room and tells his comrades that it's time to awaken a new monster and send it to destroy the Power Rangers. The four villains agree and General Razorgor uses his powers to summon the monster Copiron which he sends to attack the city. Meanwhile at the Command Basement the Rangers indulge in there breakfast which was prepared by Mika and Kyra. Guam takes the chance to tell the Rangers that since the Crittox has become a serious threat to all of humanity more training must be done to prepare themselves from more attacks. Raphael exclaims that they are already strong enough to defeat their enemies and no more training would be required in doing so. Ian intervenes and tells Raphael that there's always room for improvement and that the Crittox Army has proven to be growing in numbers and could pose a greater threat to the world than the Rangers expected. Guam agrees and tells the Rangers to hurry with there meals so they could start training. Meanwhile in the city, Copiron begin to create mayhem by creating doppelgangers of people and sending them off to create mischief. General Razorgor shows up and scolds Copiron for not doing his job at locating and destroying the Power Rangers. Back at the Royal Court of Destruction, General Grieves is able to pin point the Rangers location and sends the coordinates to his fellow general. Far in the mountains the Rangers begin there training with Guam while Mika monitor there every move through her computer sensory set up. While practising his aiming technique with his Fusion Blaster, Ian experiences a flashback of his dream he had which made him lose his concentration almost hitting Kyra. Guam and the others run to Ian's side and asks him what was wrong. As Ian is about to tell them about his loss of concentration General Razorgor and his soldier shows up and challenges the Rangers to a battle. Guam steps aside allowing the Rangers to morph but as they run into battle they are attacked by five (5) Ranger dopplegangers of themselves. The Rangers are amazed by the sight of there dopplegangers and are taken down by Razorgor's "Lightning Strike" attack. Copiron then orders his Doppleganger Rangers to attack the Dino Fusion Rangers but there attacks are intercepted by Guam who jumps in and teleports himself, Mika and the Rangers back to the Command Base. Razorgor then turns to Copiron and orders him to send the dopplegangers to the city to cause trouble which would in turn force the Dino Fusion Rangers to return. Back at the Command Base, Master Guam and Mika attend to the Rangers wounds. Ian can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen. Kyra tells him everything is going to be alright but Ian shakes her off and teleports away. Meanwhile the sensors at the Command Cave goes off as Mika rushes over to one of the comupters to witness the five Ranger dopplegangers destroying cars and attacking people. Guam immediately instructs the Rangers to head out and face the threat. While strolling in the park Ian begin to reflect on the events that happened millions of years ago. Vivid pictures of his comrades face flashes through his mind. Suddenly General Razorgor and the Red Ranger doppleganger shows up and attacks Ian who morphs and engages the two enemies into battle. Meanwhile in city, the Rangers morph and head out to combat there dopplegangers. Each of the Rangers holds there own against there enemies but are taken down. Back at the park, Guams arrives to aid Ian in battle and the two ally together to defeat and destroy the Red Ranger doppleganger while Razorgor retreats. Guam then tells Ian that the other Rangers need his help and Ian runs off to help them. Back in the city Raphael comes up with a plan to defeat the dopplegangers by placing flowers unto the enemies belts so they could distingush them from the real counterparts. Each of the Dino Rangers summons there Dino Weapons and destroys the Copy Rangers. Copiron who is saddened by his creations destruction comes out of hiding to confront the Rangers. Ian shows up on the scene and the Rangers forms the Dino Fury Slasher to finish of the monster. Luckiru & Spacira shows up on the scene and using there "growth water" revives the monster. The Rangers immediately summons there Dino Guardian Zords and forms the Triassic Megazord. Using his copying powers, Copiron creates a giant copy of General Razorgor and the two monsters attack the Megazord. Ian then uses the Dino Soul Battery #3 : Dino Gas to emit a toxic gas from the Megazord which disables the two monsters. The Rangers then summons the Ankylodon Dino Zord and forms the Triassic Macho Megazord and uses its "Prehistoric Spinning Hammer" attack to destroy both monsters. General Razorgor watching from a distance is angered by the result of the battle. Back at the Command Cave, Ian still can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen while Master Guam assures him that whatever the problem may be ahead of them him and the Rangers will fight to save the day. Somewhere in the mountains Judge Duxton looks over the city while he speaks to an unknown figure who tells him that he'll destroy the Rangers without them knowing it. Cast. Main Cast Members. *Israel Korn as Ian *Josh Griego as Raphael *Dan Mayid as Damion *William Knop as Zax *Andrea Cortes as Kyra *???? as Master Guam (Voice) *Stephania Altamirano as Mika *???? as Judge Duxton (Voice) *???? as General Razorgor (Voice) *???? as General Grieves (Voice) *???? as Madame Spacira (Voice) *???? as Luckiru (Voice) Minor Cast Members. *Magnus Chhan as the Mysterious Warrior *???? as Copiron (Voice) Sentai Counterpart. *'Brave 7: Angry! Daigo's in Big Trouble' - Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Category:Dino Fusion Episodes Category:Power Rangers Episodes (CN Era)